Profesionales
by Carisse Rose
Summary: Rose quiere decirle algo a Scorpius, y él no imagina el giro que eso dará a un paseo por el castillo.


**Nota de Autor:**

Como es mi tónica usual este último tiempo (qué desgracia), esta historia era para un reto. Pero como siempre, mi esposo, "inspiración", se fue debido a desacuerdos matrimoniales (?) y simplemente no alcancé a entregar la historia debido a que no me nacía la manera de continuarla. Y hoy, con tres horas de sueño en el cuerpo, "inspiración" ha regresado y me ha hecho terminar la historia. Tarde, pero regresó.

Es primera vez que escribo una historia rated M. En serio. Muero de vergüenza e inquietud, no sé si logré un estándar de decencia aceptable para este tipo de historias, NO TENGO IDEA de cómo escribir una. Así que este es mi experimento (quizás por eso también me costó tanto escribirla). Espero que la disfruten, realmente, me ha llevado mucho tiempo terminarla y fue una misión difícil para mí, snif.

Espero reviews *colocándose el escudo*

* * *

><p><strong>Profesionales<strong>  
><em>—Capítulo Único—<em> 

—Solo dímelo, Rose.

Scorpius ya comenzaba a sentirse inquieto. Era la tercera vez que Rose trataba de decirle algo asociado a los días previos al regreso a Hogwarts. Precisamente, trataba de evocar un hecho que parecía solo trabarle la lengua, haciendo que Scorpius se sintiera parte de uno de esos juegos muggles donde hay que adivinar cosas en base a mímicas o dibujos de palo.

Rose volvió a mirar sus manos unidas, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que denotaba su expresión y su voz.

—Perdona, es que… No sé muy bien cómo decir estas cosas—apretó su mano un poco más fuerte contra la suya, volviendo la vista hacia el tramo de escaleras que les quedaba por delante.

Después de lograr tachar la posibilidad de una infidelidad (Rose casi lo abofeteó apenas comenzó a insinuarlo), alguna historia turbia asociada a su pasado, una amenaza o incluso las posibilidades más remotas, Scorpius decidió empezar a tantear otros terrenos empleando los métodos habituales que parecían siempre resultar con ella.

Scorpius procuró armar bien el ambiente, esperando unos segundos en silencio e imaginando el resultado de lo que diría.

— ¿Te acostaste con alguien? —preguntó, tratando de mantener un tono serio mientras contenía una carcajada.

Y tal como esperaba, la expresión de Rose se descolocó en acto reflejo y sus ojos alterados lo observaron.

— ¿Estás loco?

Justo en ese momento, Rose pisó mal uno de los escalones y, de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de su acompañante, habría bajado el resto de la escalera deslizándose sobre su trasero.

Rose se enderezó de forma apresurada, tratando de volver a recobrar la compostura y Scorpius observó, sintiéndose glorioso, la forma en que comenzaba a sonrojarse. No pudo evitar reírse, aunque hizo lo posible por frenarse al poco tiempo. Rose ahora irradiaba rubor por todas sus mejillas en una tonalidad intensa y, a pesar de lucir diez veces más cohibida que al principio de la conversación, se contagió con las risas de su novio de forma inevitable.

—Si te pasa esto a ti, Scorpius, dejaré que te partas todos los huesos con la caída.

Pero él no escuchó realmente su advertencia con dejo de broma, ya que volvió a focalizar sus pensamientos en la curiosidad que lo tenía embargado minutos antes.

_Así que es algo asociado a sexo_. Bastante lógico, juzgando la reacción. Justificable, considerando que Rose Weasley, a pesar de leer e informarse de muchísimas cosas, parecía sentir que el tópico de las relaciones íntimas se le escapaba de las manos, como un animal que gozaba ser travieso, y no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Y eso le parecía inevitablemente adorable.

Siguieron bajando las escaleras, mientras Rose procuraba ignorar la mirada burlona que su novio le dirigía en ese momento. Por más que tratara, no había remedio para lo que parecía ser una de sus manías favoritas.

_Ponerla nerviosa_.

—Actitud profesional—dijo Rose, interrumpiendo sus meditaciones. Habían llegado al último peldaño y ella soltó su mano, manteniendo una distancia prudente y formal entre ellos.

Scorpius miró en todas direcciones. No había señal de ningún profesor por ahí.

—Rose, se supone que la actitud profesional es cuando están los maestros cerca—señaló Scorpius, escrutándola con la mirada.

—Pero puede aparecer alguno—contestó, sonriendo con malicia.

—_Todos_ van a ver el partido de Quidditch—dijo con elocuencia.

—Nunca se sabe… Además decidieron hacerlo tarde, aprovechando el buen clima. A más de alguien se le puede ocurrir hacer otra cosa, ¿no lo crees?

—Eres una mujer malvada.

—Lo sé—su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Scorpius dejó de mirarla y una sensación cálida se apoderó de él. Le encantaba Rose, y lo descubría a cada momento de las formas más diversas.

—Y bueno, señorita _profesional_—lanzó él, con sarcasmo—, ¿por cuál rincón de Hogwarts deseas seguir paseándote?

Llevaban una media hora caminando sin un rumbo fijo, recorriendo las habitaciones y pasillos del castillo, limitándose a charlar y descubriendo algunos lugares de los cuales ignoraban su existencia. A pesar de llevar casi siete años ahí, Hogwarts seguía siendo como una caja de Pandora.

Por las puertas principales, con el sol alumbrando en una intensidad menor a horas previas, se veía una muchedumbre caminando hacia el estadio. Era el primer partido de Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw.

El entusiasmo de Scorpius y Rose por ir no era de la magnitud titánica que prevalecía cuando se enfrentaban los equipos de sus casas. Tenían el gusto de apostar con respecto a los marcadores, y Rose golpeaba suavemente a Scorpius en el hombro cuando este bromeaba con respecto a alguna posible caída de Albus.

— ¿Alguna vez has entrado a la sala común de Hufflepuff?

A Scorpius lo pilló desprevenido la pregunta.

—No—A lo lejos, la multitud seguía vociferando cantos y lanzando gritos que llegaban hasta sus oídos—, pero sé cómo entrar.

Rose lo miró, alzando las cejas con incredulidad.

— ¿De verdad?

—De verdad—confirmó él—. Ser prefecto tiene sus ventajas.

—Demuéstralo, entonces—lo desafió.

—Ya verás que sí.

Así emprendieron su rumbo a los pasillos que guiaban a las cocinas. En el camino, no se encontraron con nadie —ni siquiera con Peeves, algo que ambos agradecían—, por lo que Scorpius se dio el lujo de volver a tomar la mano de Rose, a lo que ella accedió gustosa.

Al llegar frente a la puerta que daba a la sala común, Rose aguardó, mientras Scorpius movía las manos en el aire como si buscara algo invisible.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, riéndose.

—Recordando bien el patrón, claro—entonces, se detuvo—, a menos que quieras quedar bañada en vinagre.

— ¿Qué? —se exaltó.

En lugar de responder, Scorpius procedió a tocar los barriles que estaban cerca de la puerta con el mismo ritmo que había ensayado en el aire. Unos segundos después, tenían el acceso libre a su destino.

Scorpius tomó su mano para llevarla al interior, mientras explicaba:

—Si haces mal la combinación con los barriles de la entrada, quedas bañado en vinagre. Uno de mis compañeros tuvo la mala suerte de pasar por eso. Y mírate, estás limpia—sonrió, victorioso.

—Engreído—Rose apretó su mano con fuerza, a modo de regaño.

Entonces, ella empezó a escrutar todo con sus ojos. Scorpius soltó el agarre de su mano para permitirle recorrer todo lo que quisiera. Ver a Rose así (mirando cada rincón, analizando, prestando atención a los detalles), le producía ternura. No dejaba de sorprenderle la manera en que Rose podía ser sarcástica, divertida, seductora (aún cuando no se lo proponía) e irremediablemente adorable con tanta desenvoltura.

—Me gusta. Tiene un… No se qué.

— ¿Un no-se-qué? —Scorpius alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

—No sé como decirlo—se encogió de hombros—. Es acogedora.

Rose caminó hacia el sillón grande y acolchado que yacía en el centro, sentándose en él y soltando un pequeño sonido de impresión.

— ¡Es tan cómodo! —Se estiró completamente, dejando que sus pies quedaran suspendidos en un extremo— Creo que haré un intercambio con el que tenemos en Gryffindor.

— ¿Vas a dormir cuando aún no son siquiera las ocho de la tarde?

—Pues claro.

Rose cerró los ojos, acomodándose un poco y regocijándose en la textura que la sostenía. Mientras, Scorpius se dedicó a observarla.

Hizo un análisis minucioso de su rostro, admirando la forma en que su cabello rojizo lo enmarcaba y le daba ese aire de paz que complementaban los ojos cerrados. Siguió haciéndole un favor a su vista al bajar por el contorno de su cuerpo, poseedor de curvas que el uniforme no conseguía disimular del todo, hasta llegar a contemplar sus piernas. Su respiración pareció hacerse más pesada en este punto.

La piel blanca, prolija, salía a la luz entre la falda y los calcetines, extendiéndose de forma armoniosa de acuerdo al contorno de su anatomía, incitando a su imaginación más de la cuenta. Sintió que algunas zonas de su anatomía comenzaban a despertar, un efecto colateral clásico que le producía el ver a Rose así. Tan atractiva, tan pasiva…

Tan tentadora.

—Comencé a tomar pastillas—soltó de repente.

Scorpius tardó un poco en despabilarse y reaccionar a esas palabras. Cuando lo logró, su imaginación empezó a volar de nuevo por rincones que le producían respuestas involuntarias.

_Así que eso era_.

Tratando de mantener su parte racional a pie, habló tan casual como siempre.

— ¿Tus padres…?

—Solo mamá lo sabe—se apresuró a contestar—, y no hizo ningún drama. Me acompañó a comprarlas, incluso.

Scorpius regresó a sus meditaciones. Varias veces, Rose y él llegaron al límite de una situación íntima, y a pesar de que él contaba con protección, nunca se permitió ir más lejos ante las dudas de Rose. Por más que él lo quisiera, siempre hacía primordial el hecho de respetarla, así que sabía que lo que acababa de decirle tenía suma importancia.

— ¿Lo pensaste bien? —preguntó, aunque sabía que no era necesario. Rose siempre tenía a analizar sus decisiones de forma minuciosa.

Ella se limitó a abrir un poco los ojos, mirándolo de una manera que hizo que se sintiera como si pudiera atravesarlo hasta codificarlo totalmente, dejándolo expuesto. Le dedicó una sonrisa, y sin más, volvió a acomodarse para proseguir descansando.

Scorpius, en un estado ya bastante apartado de lo lógico, comenzó a acercarse, empujado por los impulsos y guiado por los deseos recónditos albergados en su interior.

Rose sintió que el sillón se hundía de pronto, a ambos costados, producto del apoyo de las manos de Scorpius. También la pilló por sorpresa percibir su aliento tan cercano a su rostro, produciéndole un cosquilleo reconfortante.

—Hola—susurró en voz un poco más baja, usando ese tono que mezclaba lo divertido con lo seductor, haciendo que Rose sonriera producto de unos nervios juguetones que comenzaban a esparcirse por su piel—, ¿qué hace una muchacha como tú en un lugar como este?

—Intento darme un momento de descanso, pero alguien me está molestando—contestó, tratando de usar un tono que cayera en lo sarcástico. Aunque le resultaba difícil sintiendo los labios de Scorpius rozando los suyos, acto que parecía ser una prueba para su psique con único motivo de probar su resistencia.

—No creo estar molestándote…—expuso, de manera elocuente, guiando sus dedos al lado izquierdo cuello de Rose, de forma que logró tomar su pulso y sentir la agitación de este— Al menos tu cuerpo no me dice eso.

Para entonces, Rose estaba más concentrada en la forma en que su respiración se mezclaba con la de Scorpius, la manera en que él se había acomodado sobre ella, manteniendo sus brazos apoyados a ambos lados con el propósito de no aplastarla bajo su peso y así mantener sus cuerpos pegados de una manera que a Rose se le antojó como provocación. Abrió sus ojos al fin, solo para encontrarse con la mirada levemente entrecerrada de Scorpius, notando _ese_ brillo de concentración y deseo que siempre lograba paralizarla.

Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho, y las ideas racionales se esfumaban de su cabeza a medida que seguía mirándolo, descifrando sus intenciones y sintiéndose presa de alguna especie de impulso insistente.

Fue ese mismo impulso lo que la llevó a rodear el cuerpo de Scorpius con sus brazos y atrapar sus labios en un beso, el cual fue correspondido sin demora. Pasaron pocos segundos para que Scorpius le pidiera profundizarlo, haciendo chocar débilmente su lengua contra su labio inferior, y ella ni siquiera lo pensó. Le concedió el permiso, sumergiéndose en un nuevo tipo de beso que consiguió expandir un calor embriagador a través de toda su anatomía, siendo consciente únicamente del cuerpo que estaba sobre ella y el deseo que nublaba su mente.

_Lo deseaba_.

Víctima de estas sensaciones, Rose lo abrazó con más fuerza contra sí, mientras él abandonaba su labios para repartir besos con lentitud por su cuello, haciendo que la respiración de ambos comenzara a volverse un compás sonoro y entrecortado. Rose alzó una de sus manos para hundirla en el cabello rubio de Scorpius, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones a medida que los besos subían hasta la zona de su oreja, donde sintió cómo su lóbulo era mordido con suavidad. Una nueva oleada de calor la revistió completamente a raíz de esto.

Quería buscar alguna manera de tenerlo más cerca, aún cuando no existía una mínima separación entre ellos y teniendo como única barrera la ropa. Scorpius puso ambas manos en su espalda, impulsándola con facilidad con el fin de sentarla sobre él. Comprendió el mensaje de inmediato, y abrió sus piernas para acomodarlas a su alrededor, regresando a los profundos besos que interrumpieron durante este proceso.

Al estar así, entregados el uno al otro y notando la manera en que avanzaba todo con cada una de sus acciones, no podían evitar querer intensificar la situación. Scorpius volvió a besarla en los puntos débiles de su cuello, como si los conociera de memoria, mientras colaba sus manos bajo su blusa, tanteando el terreno de su piel hasta alcanzar uno de sus puntos íntimos. Rose sentía fuego en su interior, aguardaba con ansias sus toques, aquellos que mataban a su cordura tan fácilmente.

Se dio cuenta que ella había comenzado a desabotonar su camisa, acariciando las zonas libres de piel que encontraba a su paso mientras se removía en busca de roces que siempre los ponían frenéticos. Scorpius sintió la tela de su sujetador en la punta de sus dedos, pero no era esa la textura que quería palpar. Rápidamente lo desacomodó, doblando un poco cada copa hacia los lados y atrapando entre sus manos los pechos de Rose.

La sintió removerse, buscando más apego entre ellos, abriendo la camisa ya desabotonada. Dentro de Scorpius, siempre emergía una especie de instinto primitivo cuando comenzaba a tocar el cuerpo de Rose, el cual le gritaba que la hiciera suya y para esta ocasión, la voz parecía alzarse cada vez más fuerte mientras sentía que su cuerpo ardía al tener sobre él a una mujer que se le antojaba tan irremediablemente hermosa y sensual.

Rose comenzó a moverse sobre él, provocando una fricción que llevaba la imaginación a otros extremos. Scorpius siguió acariciándola, mientras ella lo besaba con un ritmo lento y profundo, dándose pequeños momentos donde mordía un poco su labio inferior para después atacar su cuello. Él, movido por el calor y la excitación, metió sus manos bajo la falda de Rose, buscando tocar las partes de su cuerpo que estaban ocultas en esa zona.

Notó que las manos de la chica dejaron de juguetear por su torso para quitarse su propia ropa, dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su lencería. Se echó un poco hacia atrás, contemplándola mientras acariciaba sus glúteos. Definitivamente, Rose se veía irresistible en un momento así. Despeinada, con algunos mechones de cabello rojo cayendo en ondas y sin sincronización por su rostro sonrojado y esparciéndose por su pecho, el cuál subía y bajaba de manera acelerada.

Scorpius, notando que Rose lo miraba de la misma manera en que él debía de estar mirándola, la sostuvo de la cintura con ambas manos mientras volvía a recostarla sobre el sillón. Volvió a besarla a ese ritmo que a ambos los incitaba a más, mientras ella sintió cómo tanteaba su espalda, buscando un objetivo. Sonrió un poco, sabiendo lo que intentaba hacer. Le facilitó la tarea, y se alzó un poco para desabrocharse el sujetador y así dejarle libre acceso a toda la parte superior de su anatomía.

Scorpius comenzó a hacer un recorrido por su cuerpo, instante que Rose aprovechó para quitarle definitivamente la camisa y así sentir su piel sobre la suya con plenitud. Él se quedó por unos segundos en su cuello, continuando su camino hasta llegar al lugar donde sabía que Rose tenía una de sus debilidades. Así, empezó a juguetear con ella, usando sus labios y lengua sobre cada zona de sus pechos, aumentando su deseo cuando empezó a gemir y a retorcerse bajo él.

Supo lo que quería en ese instante. Los gemidos de Rose siempre conseguían sacar a relucir esa necesidad, más que cualquier otra cosa.

Siguió jugueteando, hasta que regresó a los labios de Rose y ella lo recibió con un beso apasionado, el cual recibió gustoso. Prosiguieron con las caricias, recorriendo con sus manos todas las partes que tenían a su paso y realizando intromisiones en los lugares donde aún existían barreras.

Notó dos cosas de manera simultánea: que Rose había enredado sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, dejando que sus zonas privadas se rozaran y que ella había conseguido colar una de sus manos a través de ellos para así llegar a tocarlo en su parte vulnerable.

Rose empezó a masajear lentamente, moviendo su mano de arriba hacia debajo de una manera que lo llevó al punto crítico de su excitación.

Scorpius sentía que no lo iba a resistir.

Y se lo hizo saber. Se alzó un poco, sosteniéndose sobre uno de sus brazos y moviendo su brazo libre con el fin de colar sus dedos bajo la ropa interior de Rose e imitar lo que ella le estaba haciendo.

Al instante, su respiración se volvió irregular y su rostro le dirigió una mirada entrecerrada que denotaba su deseo. Mientras seguían incitándose el uno al otro, manteniendo sus miradas intachables en medio de suspiros y débiles gemidos, supo que ambos tenían la misma idea en la cabeza.

Scorpius, aún tocándola, se acercó hasta que sus narices su rozaron y sus ojos la escrutaron minuciosamente.

— ¿Quieres…?—dejó la pregunta en el aire, pero ella sabía lo que quería decirle.

—Sí—contestó sin dudar, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro—, pero será mejor que nos apresuremos, no sabemos cuándo volverán todos del partido.

Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Créeme, voy a hacer rendir el tiempo que nos quede—le dijo, volviendo a besarla con pasión.

Separándose, Scorpius se deshizo de la ropa que le quedaba a Rose, deslizando la falsa y ropa interior por sus piernas al mismo tiempo que ella conseguía desabrocharle el cinturón. Él terminó la tarea, quitándose los pantalones junto con sus bóxer para que fueran a parar junto a las demás prendas en el suelo.

Entonces, se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que tenía a Rose absolutamente desnuda frente suyo. Parecía cohibida, y la visión de aquello lo hizo sonreír.

—Eres hermosa.

Rose le dirigió una mirada enternecedora, y alzó su mano para acariciar su rostro con delicadeza.

—Yo… No sé cómo hacer esto…—empezó.

—Tranquila—estaba consciente de que era la primera vez de Rose, y no iba a permitirse arruinar todo por ser un bruto—, solo déjate llevar.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, manteniendo sus miradas enlazadas. Haciendo un movimiento lento, comenzó a entrar en ella sin mayor dificultad. Prestó atención a la expresión de Rose, buscando algún signo de incomodidad o dolor, pero no lo encontró. Simplemente siguió entregándole esa expresión de ensueño, y lo tomó como un incentivo para continuar.

Siguió moviéndose, aferrándola por las caderas, notando el placer que comenzaba a recorrerlo. Rose también lo sintió, desde el punto preciso de sus embestidas hasta cada una de sus extremidades, abarcándola lentamente como las olas que llegan a una orilla. A medida que Scorpius aumentaba el ritmo y la fuerza con la que entraba en ella, también aumentaban los gemidos que a Rose se le escapaban, mezclándose con las inhalaciones sonoras que Scorpius dejaba escapar mientras cerraba los ojos a ratos, perdiéndose en todas esas sensaciones.

El calor persistía, y Rose notó como todo comenzaba a acumularse en su intimidad, sintiendo un estremecimiento delicioso cada vez que Scorpius la embestía. Cuando ese mismo calor parecía estar a punto de estallar, no pudo reprimir el volumen de sus gemidos mientras sentía como se acercaba a lo que identificó como un orgasmo.

—Me vengo—soltó, perdida en los oleajes de placer.

Scorpius no estaba en mucho mejor situación, sintiendo la presión en su virilidad y respirando hondo a ciertos intervalos para mantenerse entero y no dejar a Rose insatisfecha. Al escuchar aquello, olvidó su control y siguió haciéndoselo sin medir su ritmo.

—Rose…—gimió, sintiendo que llegaba.

Un minuto después, entre respiraciones entrecortadas y sudor, Scorpius dio una embestida final donde sintió su culminación, pocos segundos más tarde que Rose.

Ambos se quedaron quietos por un momento, tratando de tranquilizarse mientras sentían un leve temblor en sus extremidades. Scorpius salió de su interior con cuidado, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho al mismo tiempo que usaba la fuerza que le quedaba para no aplastarla totalmente. Rose comenzó a acariciar su cabello con una mano, mimándolo, depositando un beso en su cabeza y pensando en todo lo que había sentido durante esa experiencia.

Había sido increíble.

Hubiese querido quedarse dormida en ese sillón, acomodando a Scorpius de alguna manera para así tenerlo a su lado mientras se daban un descanso satisfactorio, pero la realidad llamó y, suavemente, desacomodó la cabeza de Scorpius para levantarse y comenzar a vestirse.

—Debemos irnos, vístete—le pidió, aún sintiendo su respiración jadeante y un cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo, ralentizando un poco sus movimientos.

Scorpius parecía reacio a levantarse (y Rose podía ponerse totalmente en su lugar), pero finalmente inhaló aire con fuerza y consiguió suficiente voluntad para empezar la búsqueda de la ropa que había quedado esparcida por el suelo. Trataron de airearse un poco, en un esfuerzo por disimular el sudor que perlaba en sus frentes y buscando acompasar la velocidad con la que respiraban.

Cuando estuvieron listos, salieron apresuradamente por la puerta principal y caminaron tomados de la mano por el pasillo, escuchando gritos y ruidos de celebración aproximándose.

—Justo a tiempo—Rose se sintió aliviada al notar que habían salido de una situación que pudo haberse tornado muy incómoda.

—Parece que Hufflepuff ganó—dijo, escuchando cómo el ruido se hacía más fuerte en dirección al pasillo de las cocinas. De repente, Scorpius la giró para besarla lentamente, provocándole esa usual sensación de encanto que estaba reservada exclusivamente para él—. Pudimos habernos quedado a celebrar a nuestro modo—sonrió seductoramente, haciendo que el calor del cuerpo de Rose se concentrara en sus mejillas.

—Cállate—Le dio un beso en el cuello, volviendo a retomar su andar usual—, salgamos de aquí.

— ¿Actitud profesional? —preguntó él, burlón.

Antes de que un grupo enorme de estudiantes eufóricos se encontrara con ellos al final del trayecto, haciendo que se apegaran a la pared para permitirles el paso, Rose le dirigió una sonrisa confidente, una evidencia de todo lo que había ocurrido. Scorpius se la devolvió.

—Actitud profesional—acordó, manteniendo una distancia discreta aún después de haberla quebrantado gloriosamente.


End file.
